Confession
by DarkRoadHina
Summary: Shinji invites Atsuki over to celebrate the fact he has beat the super hackers but tell him more when hes there. Yaoi Shinji/Atsuki AtsukiXShinji the summary is brief because i dont want to spoil it for you guys, Oneshot


The phone ringtone rang out loudly. Too loudly for its own good, more to the point who's put that ringtone on there and who was it for.

Atsuki picked up the phone and flipped it open, much to his surprise, it was Naruse.

When did he get his number?

"Saijo! Hello are you there?" yelled the voice down the phone.

"Yes what is it Shinji, and calm down your voice is very loud," he sighed holding the phone away from his ears.

"I've done it! I mean finally! I beat the super hacker!" he continued to yell, even after Atsuki's request.

"Ok…" Atsuki replied, wondering why Naruse had called him to tell him this.

"Well! Come celebrate with me, everyone else is busy, I need a companion to celebrate this utterly amazing occasion!" he said happily down the phone.

"Umm…I am-,".

"You are coming if you like it or not, hehe" laughed Shinji down the phone.

"Ok my place in about 10 minutes, don't be late or I will punish you, tehe" he demanded and then hung up.

Atsuki sat down and thought one thing, 'What the hell!'. For a start when had Naruse ever said 'tehe' or 'hehe'. Then there was how he wanted Atsuki to come, Shinji didn't normally talk to him, at all. He had been to his house once, but again that was on Mika's demand for information.

So with the threat of Naruse's 'punishment', not that it was even threatening, if Naruse tried to hit him Atsuki would beat him down. Getting off his living room chair Atsuki made his way to Shinji's house.

"Finally you're here," grumbled Naruse at Atsuki for being what was only 3 minutes late.

Atsuki sighed and came into the small apartment Naruse lived in with his parents, who didn't show their faces much. Probably gone somewhere again.

Naruse ran straight back to his computer, brought up his program, giggled and turned around to look at Atsuki.

"Here look I beat them, for those stupid pictures of me, I got them back and plastered anything that can hurt them," he smiled at Atsuki, who showed little interest.

"So basically I used my program to find spots I could easily hack, now I can show the world for what they really are!" he yelled, triumphantly punching the air.

"So what do you think of my achievement Saijo, pretty impressive correct," he said excitedly.

"Yes it is," replied Atsuki, still not much of a sign of interest. Noticing this Naruse crossed his arms angrily and sat grumpily into his chair.

"God if you not that bothered then I am sorry for bringing you here, I just thought you of all people would like this stuff," he snapped, much to Atsuki surprise.

"I really thought you would understand me and this stuff," he whispered under his breath.

"What did you just say Shinji?" asked Atsuki, he wanted to know what he had just said. For some strange reason though Shinji was smiling, really happily but the smile soon changed. His new expression seemed strange, he stared intently into Atsuki's eyes, and his were pressed lips tightly shut.

"Atsuki, I can call you by your first name right," he replied to Atsuki, he then blushed as he had said the name, why did it make him feel strangely happy, just hearing the cymbals made him feel warm inside.

"Your eyes Atsuki, one in particular just turned gold, it's so pretty," spoke Naruse quietly as he came closer and closer to Atsuki's face. Atsuki felt his cheeks get redder as the purple haired male got closer to his face, his lips so close to his, his eyes staring straight into his, he felt uncomfortably awkward. Atsuki closed his eyes and thought to himself, shock filled his whole mind. Why had Shinji seen his eyes go that colour?

"Atsuki does that gold eye mean anything, it's like I am being drawn in by its beauty, now I don't normally believe in the supernatural A-t-s-u-k-i," he spoke, saying his name slowly.

"But A-t-s-u-k-i I have always thought this…. can you.... read my mind," he said seriously still keeping eye contact. Atsuki felt his mouth widen, how does he know?

Shaking his head to get rid of the thought, he pushed Shinji onto the floor.

"Oww Atsuki, that really hurt," Shinji mumbled as he rubbed his backside and wiped his eyes.

"Just shut up will you, why does it have to be you? Why is it always my friends? Why!" cried Atsuki as he stared furiously down at Shinji who had wrapped his arms around his knees and quivered as he felt Atsuki stare seep into him.

"Because of this, because you know, Liu Yee will kill you now, I didn't want this to happen!" yelled Atsuki. He sat down on Shinji's bed and held his head in his hands.

"I will be killed! What do you mean I will be killed! Who's Liu Yee? I was right!" the questions seemed flow out of his mouth, Shinji shook his head, he couldn't believe he was right. Picking himself off the floor, shaking frightened about the fact he was told he would die.

"Atsuki if I am going to die, please just tell me, who are you?" he whispered quietly as he knelt in front of Atsuki.

Atsuki raised his face to look into Shinji's eyes, why? Why him? He sighed sadly and began to tell him about FORT, he didn't care, and he told him everything. He told about his past, about his family. He was going to have his mind crushed with all this information, and it felt like someone had punched a whole into his chest.

"Atsuki I never knew, so I will have my mind crushed, well if this is the truth, I want you to do it," he cried, as he grabbed both of arms tightly.

Atsuki looked at him, he was so innocent, he couldn't do it, his heart and his head told him he couldn't, his eyes were so desperate, his lips quivered made Atsuki heart beat.

Shinji closed his eyes, his fingers continued to dig into Atsuki's arms. He breathed in and out, suddenly he couldn't stop, his breathing increased, making his body feel terrible, like he was going to faint. A worried shinen rose through Shinji and Atsuki began to scan it.

"Why? Me? I'm scared, I so frightened, Atsuki just do it quickly, please, quick, I trusting you do it please" thought Shinji, Atsuki felt even more heartbroken as he felt Shinji's frightened but trusting shinen through his body.

"Atsuki…is it going to hurt…is there anyway you can stop this," Shinji cried, tears running down each cheek.

"It will hurt, but if I don't do it, the FORT will hunt you down….Wait I have an idea," Atsuki spoke.

"Instead of having your mind crushed, you can forget everything about me," he said happily even though the pain of him forgetting him was unbearable.

"But Atsuki, I will forget you, I don't want to," he yelled shaking Atsuki's shoulders.

"Atsuki, I don't want to die but I don't want to forget you because I…." he stopped and began to blush.

"What is it? Shinji I am going to save your life you don't have a choice," Atsuki sighed as he felt a different shinen rise up through Shinji; it was named just one thing… 'Atsuki'.

"He'll never understand… though I could never tell him… such beautiful eyes…no such beautiful everything… his personality… makes me happy everyday… I… I…I love him."

Atsuki's eyes widened, Shinji loved him, he loved him!

The messy purple haired boy wrapped his arms around Atsuki's neck.

"If I forget…I least want to have this one moment," Shinji smiled and kissed Atsuki sweetly.

"Thank you for your time Atsuki, you can leave now if you like, sorry for wasting your time," he smiled then bowed as he opened the door. Why such a vacant response? He had just kissed him, confessed to him, Atsuki had felt his love. Why was he telling him to leave? Atsuki grabbed his hand and pulled him in.

"Why are you being so cold?" Atsuki sighed and hugged him tight.

"Please stop, if I am to have my memory erased, I want my last moments to feel good, not me wishing about all the stuff I will never have and feel crap," cried Shinji who tried to push himself out of Atsuki's embrace.

"Atsuki I found you," a voice appeared from the door way, Liu Yee stood with his arms crossed.

"Please just a bit longer that's all I want, I beg of you please," cried Atsuki as Liu Yee got closer.

"Atsuki it's too risky, he could be pretending for the information, he could post about FORT all over the web, how could you have been so stupid!" yelled Liu, as he gave Shinji a dirty look.

"I'M NOT LYING!" screamed Shinji. "I love Atsuki believe me please, that's why Atsuki's told me that you will erase my mind."

"Who said anything about erasing it I want to crush it," Liu snarled.

"NO! I promised him it would be erased, anyway I wouldn't let you do that to him," snapped Atsuki, tightening his grip on Shinji.

Liu began to laugh hysterically but soon stopped and looked back at Atsuki and then Shinji. He moved closer and placed his hand on Shinji's head.

"Memory be gone," he yelled. Atsuki felt tears fall down his face as Shinji fainted.

"His memories of you are completely erased," Liu spoke calmly.

Atsuki sat close to Shinji and brushed his hair.

"Such a shame you always fall for the stupid ones," sniggered Liu, Atsuki shot him daggers.

"Urgh sorry Atsuki," he rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"You better be out of his house soon ok, or he will think you some kind of stalker," laughed Liu and he slowly faded away.

Atsuki picked up Shinji and placed him on the bed. He bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Bye Naruse," he smiled as he headed for the door.

"A-t-s-u-k-i," groaned Shinji, Atsuki turned and ran to his side. Shinji woke up and looked around his room.

"Atsuki what happened?" asked Shinji as he rubbed his head.

"One minute I'm telling you about my big achievement and then darkness, did I pass out," he laughed confused. Atsuki heart felt shattered, he had forgotten about the confession.

"Yes you passed out, you should get some rest, I'm going to go now," smiled Atsuki sadly.

"Alright then see you at school Atsuki," he beamed.

Atsuki opened the door and left.

"Atsuki…one day I will confess," thought a tiny voice.

Authors Note: Hai guys~ This is my first time I tried a yaoi fanfic, it was hard I must admit and it was totally crap but I don't really care. I hope you liked it

I like this couple I don't know why I also like Akira/Atsuki which I might write one for.

Although I also love Mika X Atsuki! Tehe it's a good couple sorry my language was really limited I hope to make future fanfics so amazingly amazing


End file.
